Protected
by CeceVolume
Summary: "Love, I could have just killed them.  They were trying to kill you." AU, slightly OOC Klaroline drabble.


_I adore Klaroline, so here's a little drabble all about them. Set in AU._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Protected

"Look at the little vampire, lost in the woods," one of the werewolves jeered as his pack-mates surrounded me. "Little Red Riding Hood, don't you know that wolves live here? And one little bite from us could end _you_."

I had _known _that wearing red in the woods was a bad idea. Still, I had chosen my red business jacket for my walk. Sometimes I had to wonder if my subconscious had a death wish. "I was just hunting for some dinner," I said slowly, careful not to sound frightened or threatening. Who knew what would set them off. "I switch between blood bags and woodland creatures. Sorry if I crossed into your territory." I definitely came out sounding like I was taunting them. I really needed to get a grip on my biting sarcasm.

One of the women stepped forward, a snarl pulling at her lips. "There are ten of us and only one of you; are you really going to pick a fight? You can't take all of us," she said, proud of her accurate math skills.

Sometimes I wondered if there were any truly intelligent werewolves out there.

Getting ready to flee, I giggled mockingly at her statement. "Sweetie, do you know what time of the month it is? It's the _new moon_; isn't this when you're the weakest or something? Besides, we can all leave here in tact if you just let me go peacefully."

"One vampire against ten werewolves, even without a full moon, isn't fair, love," one rather putrid smelling man growled. "We wouldn't want to have to put an end to that pretty little face of yours." He took a step forward, smirking darkly as he eyed me up and down. Oh, that definitely wasn't going to go over well.

Suddenly, his head was separated from his shoulders with a well-placed karate-chop movement. Before his body could drop to the ground, a beautifully lilted English voice said, "Do _not _call her 'love', mongrel. You'll do well to remember your place."

I snickered as the wolves turned their attention to him, already snarling to prepare for attack. But I also knew that they should at least know who-what-they were up against before they decided to commit suicide.

"Klaus," I called, taking a few steps towards him to draw all attention to me. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my features while looking at him; even with that semi-crazed look in his eye, he was so utterly gorgeous that I couldn't help myself. "You don't need to go around killing everyone that calls me 'love'. Compliments are always welcome."

He grinned at me in return, stepping over the decapitated body of the smelly werewolf without a glance. He grasped my chin softly when he was within a breath of me, tilting my face up towards his. "Ah, but that should be reserved to me. Don't I shower you with enough compliments as it is?" Leaning his head down, he was just about to kiss me when one of the wolves interrupted us.

"You killed him!" she shrieked, throwing herself at him. "Filthy vampire!" Her teeth-short, blunt-connected solidly with his arm, burying themselves as deep in his arm as they were capable.

Easily tossing her away, he sighed. "I'm not a vampire, little chit. I'm a hybrid." He smirked, showing all his bright white teeth. "Which means I go unaffected by werewolf bites. Oh, and I'm old enough that ripping your heart from your chest wouldn't make me even bat an eye."

The wolves, surrounding their wounded comrade as I held Klaus back-subtly-from simply killing her, stared up in shock. I had no doubt that they'd heard of him, or at least his reputation. Honestly, they really needed to think things through.

The biggest one-who was probably the "alpha"-took a step forward, bowing his head in natural wolf submission. "I am sorry for what the others have done and said to anger you. We'll leave here, giving you our sincerest apology." With a nod over his shoulder, the others took off in an awkward pattern, leaving just the three of us. "I apologize again." Then he was gone as well.

"Love, I could have just killed them," Klaus said before looking back at me. "They were trying to kill you. Playing with their food isn't very tidy, however."

"I'm in one piece," I answered haughtily, waving it off before I put my arms around his neck. "Let's just get out of here. I'd really like to go home." I took his lower lip between my teeth, gently letting it slide from between them. "Didn't Rebekah leave to find your brothers? We have...the whole...house to ourselves," I whispered between light kisses along his jawline.

He smirked and we disappeared into the trees.


End file.
